High School Love
by BasketCase14
Summary: High School Love! An AU. My first AU ever!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: MINE.

A/N: First AU fanfic that I've ever written. I was inspired by a picture, and if it happens to be yours, I really like it. Also, Yukina, Kurama and Hiei will be slightly OOC (out of character), but mostly Yukina will be. Now just shut up and read it.

Chapter One-New Guy

"Hey, did you hear about the new guy?"

Yusuke turned around slightly, then sighed. Turning back to his friends, he asked annoyed, "What's with the 'New Guy'? Any of you know?" His best friend, Kazuma Kuwabara shrugged. He turned to his other friend, Kurama Youko. Pushing up his hippie-like sunglasses, Kurama shrugged.

Kurama looked at Botan and Keiko, who also shook their heads. The lunch bell rang, and they all stood up.  
As they walked back into the school cafeteria, Kurama and Yusuke got a lot of catcalls-mostly from girls, but some were from guys.

Kurama was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans, but not to baggy. They were held up slightly with a belt. His shirt was long-sleeved and a dark turquoise color. He wore a pair of hippie like sunglasses that slipped down to his nose. His long shoulder length hair was hanging down at his shoulders, making him look slightly girly.

Yusuke was wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans, and a light green shirt. A blue and red jacket was over it. Yusukes hair wasn't slicked back, like most people were used to seeing. Kuwabara was wearing his school uniform for the day, as there school's drees-code let you choose if you wanted to wear the uniform, or not.

Keiko was wearing a long ankle length skirt, and a short sleeved shirt. Botan's outfit consisted of a long-sleeved button up blouse, and a short knee length school girl skirt. "I wonder if the new guys in any of our classes?" Botan asked cheerfully. Once again, Kurama shrugged. "Who knows"  
he asked, as he walked into his room with his classmates. "All I know, is that I want to stop hearing about him."

The lesson went on smoothly, right up until one of counselers called the teacher out of the room. The room began to buzz with gossip about the new kid, such as he had been to a detention center for half his life. And he had been sent to every other school in the whole town twice, and been suspended both times,then expelled, and the only one he hadn't been to yet, was this one. He even heard he'd accidently killed someone in a fight at school, which Kurama found was absolutely horseshit, but Yusuke and Kuwabara seemed to beleive it.

The teacher walked back into the room, but this time he had someone with him. The guy was half his size, and probably three inches shorter than Keiko. Kurama figured he would probably reach up to his chest.

The kids eyes were slanted in a glare, and he looked like he didn't smile much. His hair was black, and also slanted backwards at what seemed an impossible level. His clothes were all black, except for his arm warmers, which were red.Under the warmers were black fingerless gloves. His eyes were the color of blood and wine, and were as hard as stone, and as sharp as a razor blade. His arms were hanging down at his sides, and his shirt read, "I killed the last person who laughed at me."

Kurama could only stare. He felt heat rise up to his face, and felt as if he were on fire. The teacher clapped his hands together, cleared his throat, and said, "Class, I would like you all to meet your new student. His name is Hiei Jaganshi."

Some muttered a few mere hellos, and some just stared. "You can sit right next to Mr. Youko, Hiei," he said, and pointed to the chair next to Kurama. 'Oh god...' he thought.

As he was walking down the aisle, someone whispered,"Look at his clothes...!" A giggle came out from someone nearby, and Kurama glanced at the seat next to him. "I bet he'll get suspended today!" another whispered.

Hiei stopped, and turned around. "You see this shirt?" he asked the whole class in a deep voice. It caused shivers to run up Kuramas back.  
"This shirt isn't lying. I really did kill somebody who made fun of me."

Nobody said anything the rest of the lesson.

"So, that must be the new guy then, huh?" asked Yusuke as they were all walking home. "You know, I'd really like to fight him. He seems really strong," ventured Yusuke. But Keiko wouldn't hear of it. "No! Last time you did that, I didn't see you for a whole week"  
"What...am I that hard to resist?" Keiko rolled her eys, and stalked off past him.

Kuwabara ran to keep up after Yusuke who had run off to catch her. Botan smiled, and followed. Kurama just kept walking. If he needed to, he'd catch up to them.

His thoughts were turned to Hiei. He seemed so angry...but then again, he would to, if someone had made fun of him. But on the other hand, he probably wouldn't have said what Hiei had...but, once again, it must've been hard to be passed from one school to the next, not being able to enter there.

He sighed. It was then that he noticed someone following him. Turning around, he pushed his sunglasses up to keep them from falling off. Behind him stood Hiei. With a girl next to him. But they were far enough away for Kurama to not hear what they were saying, but close enough for him to see them.

The girl next to him had long shoulder length icy blue hair. She was wearing a kind of kimono like dress, but it didn't have any flaps, like usual kimonos did.

Her eyes were hard to tell, but she was wearing a necklaces with a weird gem on it. She was smiling at Hiei, and he was gazing at the pavement in front of him. She seemed to be talking about something. Kurama turned back around, and started walking, but this time slower. He wanted Hiei to catch up with him.

But then what would he do? He didn't care. He hadn't thought that far yet. After a few seconds, he noticed that they weren't really getting any closer. So he stopped, and pretended to tie his shoes. After a few more seconds, he could hear the girl talking.

"...my teacher says I have very good healing skills, niisan! She even said that I could become a doctor, if I really wanted to. Isn't that great?" So they were related, huh? Hiei said something back, but he couldn't really tell what. "Hey, Hiei chan? Isn't that one of your friends?" she asked, and Kurama sezied up. What was he going to say?

They neared closer, and he heard him say "Yukina..." but it was to late. As Kurama stood up, the girl stepped in front of him, and said, "Hi, I'm Yukina Jaganshi. This is my brother, Hiei." Kurama smiled, and said, "Yes, I've met him before. He's in my class."

Yukinas' eyes lit up, and she started talking about medicines, and her classes, and Kurama chatted along happily. Glancing back at Hiei, he saw the kid give him a strange look. But Kurama didn't dwell on it for long, because Yukina started asking about himself.

"So, where do you live? We live on Kasamura Avenue," Yukina smiled warmly. Kurama blinked. "Hey-what house do you live in? Because I live on Kasamura Avenue, too"  
Yukina gasped with excitement. "Really? We live in 250." Kuramas heart sped up. He lived a couple houses down! He told her so, and she smiled wider.

She asked a few more questions, like how old he was (15), if he had any brothers or sister(yes, one, her name was Shiori), and a bunch of other things. After a few moments of silence, Kurama heard voices. They sounded familar. Speeding up, he turned a croner, only to see Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting some other guys. They looked out numbered.

Two against ten, it looked like. But only eight were fighting them; the other two were holding Botana and Keiko. Yukina looked, and gasped quietly. "Oh no. Kurama, do you know these people?" she asked when he had turned back to face her. "Yeah, but I only know four. The two girls, and the two guys." he answered gruffly.

Hieis' expression turned from boredom, to shock, as he watched Kuramas' eyes glare at the other ten. "I've got to help them." he said.  
Pulling out a red rubber band, he pulled his hair up into a pony tail, and took off his sunglasses. Hiei got a look at his face fully for the first time, and was surprised. His eyes were strikingly emerald green, and without his hair down and sunglasses, he looked like a girl in boys clothes.

"Here, hold these, would you?" he asked quietly, and gave Yukina his sunglasses. She nodded, and Hiei stepped forward as Kurama left around the corner. Hiei looked around the corner, and saw Kurama run up to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Hey, who said you could start without me?" he yelled.

The other two boys laughed, and the two girls rolled their eyes. "Sorry, fox-boy, but we couldn't wait! They jumped us!" shouted Yusuke, calling Kurama by his nickname. 'Fox-boy?' thought Hiei cockily. "Hey, have you forgotten about us?" asked one of the fighters, most likely the leader, angrily. Kurama turned to him, looking him up and down. Finally, he said, "Who could forget somebody as ugly as you?"

The leader growled. "You'll pay for that!" he shouted, and all eight of the fighters charged towards them. Hiei expected them to be dead, but instead, all three of them jumped high into the air, and kicked the leaders face. He fell backwards. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama smiled at each other. But the victory was short lived, as one of the fighters punched Kuwabara in the stomach. Kurama flicked his hair, and smiled seductively at the other fighters, and said innocently, "Oops, I almost forgot to tip!"

And with that, Kurama kicked the guy in stomach, punching another one in the face at the same time. Yusuke dropped down to the ground, and kicked anothers legs out from under them.

Yusuke turned, and suddenly yelled, "Kurama! Look out!" Kurama looked behind him, and saw one of the fighters hands raised, getting ready to slam them down on his neck. But Kurama was to quick. He did a backflip, connecting his feet with the guys neck, touched the ground with his hands, and kicked the guy into last remaining two, who had been holding Keiko and Botan. The girls ducked just in time.

Yusuke and Kurama looked around. "Hmm...you know, Kuwabara," grunted Yusuke, as he pulled him out of a dogpile of fighters, "You really need to learn to fight better."

"Oh, shut up, Urameshi! I, Kazuma Kuwabara, would have-" Yusuke elbowed him in the stomach harshly, and Kuwabara doubled over, wheezing in pain. "Yeah, yeah, we're all sure you could've." Yusuke mumbled, and walked away from him towards Keiko. "Oh, hey, Kurama. Where were you? You sure took your time getting here." asked Botan.

"Oh...um, hold on..." he said, and hurried back to where Yukina nd Hiei was. "Thanks, Yukina. Come on, I'll introduce you both to my friends. Just...uh...don't let anything Yusuke and Kuwabara say get to you..." he said, glancing at Hiei.

A/N:So...not much of a clifhanger, huh? But don't worry. The next chapter will be much better, I know it! Thanks, and uh...review! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Boom

A/N: I had some nice reveiws from chapter one, and a question from Kami Beverly, who wanted to know why Kurama was wearing sunglasses.

Answer: Kurama is wearing sunglasses, because I desrcibed him like I had seen him from the picture that inspired me to write this story! Anyways, I wants lots of reviews for this chapter. Today I'm quite hyper. Can you tell? If you read my bio, your know why this is hyper for me. Also, sorry I haven't updated since hell froze over...

Genre-Romance/Humor/Angst

Chapter Two-Dancing in The Rain

The next few seconds were full of bad vibes coming from Hiei and Kuwabara; Yusuke could tell that his orange haired friend instantly disliked him from the way he glared scathingly at him. Kurama could tell Hiei didn't like Kuwabara, most likely because of the way he had blushed and started flirting with his sister.

Kuwabara was the one to, ah...greet him first. It went downhill from there.

"Hey, I'm Kazuma Kuwabara," he said, and grinned at Yukina who giggled. Hiei glared at him, and cleared his throat. Kuwabara turned to look down at Hiei, and suddenly exclaimed, "Wow, when I saw you come into class, I knew you were short, but I didn't know you were this short!"

Insert poised glare here.

The teen shook his head as Hiei narrowed his almond eyes. "I knew you were stupid when I first walked into class, but I didn't know you were this stupid," he spat cooly, venom laced with his answer. Kurama shot a glance at Yusuke who was looking as if he was going to crack-up, which made Kurama wonder what was amusing, but then again, Yusuke had always been weird like that.

Kuwabaras' eye twitched, and he suddenly yelled, "HEY! DO KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO? I AM KAZUMA KUWBARA, AND"  
Hieis' expression didn't change, but the venom in his voice was slightly heavier as the boy cut Kuwabara off, only to say, "I don't give a fucking shit who you are. Apparently, you do not know who I am, so you better listen, and listen good."

His voice was no longer laced with the poison, but contained the venom that would kill a rattler. Hiei pulled Kuwabara down angrily, and glared with such a feirce determination, that if looks could kill, Kuwabara would be ash.

"I want you to stay away from my sister. If she tells me you even talked to her, your stupid ass will be mine to kick. You got that"  
Kuwabara nodded, and Hiei released him pushing the dumbfounded teen away from him at the same time. Kurama knew Kuwabara like he knew the back of his hand, so he jumped in between the two before anything else happened.

"Uh...yeah...what time is it?" he asked quickly. Yusuke checked his watch, and said it was nearly 5:00. Kurama quickly made up an excuse to have him home before six, and then offered to walk Yukina and Hiei home. Hiei just 'hn'ed him, and Yukina beamed gratefully at him, and they all started walking home, Kurama trying to get Hiei away from Kuwabara lest he kill him.

Yukina spoke a few seconds later, breaking the tense silence that had built up between Hiei and Kurama. "So...is Kazuma always like that?" Kurama smiled at her, and replied, "No, only when hes around a beautiful woman like yourself, does he feel the need to show off. I'm sorry for his actions."

This answer caused Yukina to laugh, and Hiei to smirk at Kurama in what he assumed was a way to say he was okay. Yukina then asked another question, and Kurama was slightly taken aback, for the question had been as follows: Which one of the girls had been his girlfriend?

Kurama then blushed, and replied quietly, "Neither of them. I don't quite perfer Botan, who had the blue hair, or Keiko. Besides, Keiko is Yusukes girlfriend, and Botan has her eyes pinned on someone else. His names Koenma Junior-Junior being his last name..." he talked for awhile about the girls, and about which girls he would most likely go out with, and the ones he thought were snobby. Looks didn't matter much to Kurama, but he did want someone who was attractive.

Tapping his pen against his notebook, he remebered the look that Hiei had given him as he smiled at the short teen-it was a glare, a harmful but harmless at the same time glare. It held anger, and confusion, and some other kind of emotion that he couldn't identify.

He had no reason to be angry with him...but, Hiei seemed okay. The over protection of his sister though...

He didn't dwell on it much longer. The fact that Hiei had given him the look, was what confused him. Tap tap tap...his pen kept on hitting his notebook. He needed to finish this damned homework before the night was over.

Tap tap tap taptaptap...his pen stopped hitting the paper, but the tapping went on. Looking up, he turned to his window, and saw little drops of water splatered across the window, throwing the droplets into a diamond-like shimmer from his desk light.

So it was raining. Sighing, he got up out of his desk chair stretching his legs and back. Stopping at the window, he opened it, and was met with a cool breeze that brought little drops of rain with it. He smiled against the water, and gracefully stepped out onto the tree outside his window.

It was slippery, and the lights along the street threw the shadows into sharp contrast. Kurama was lucky he didn't fall as he jumped down off of the tree branch, landing gracefully next to his mothers favorite rosebush.

The floor of his bedroom could get a little wet. He'd clean it up. The dew on the grass was as shimmery as the water on the window, if anything, maybe more. He grinned in excitement; it had been a while since he had done this.

Kurama rose from the ground and walked around to the backyard, where the moons light from the sky shone on the ground, creating a look that made the ground seem as if crsytals were growing slowly but surely out of it.

Stepping into the middle of the yard, he waited until the rain hit his face, then slowly began to twirl around in big circles around the yard, the sky turning into a cyclone of dark blue and black; the leaves turned into forest green swirls, and in the corner of his vision, the fence that seperated his yard from his neighbors turned to motlen silver.

Kuramas red hair spun around behind him, slipping out from his pony tail he had it in earlier, turning into a blood red veil that hung from his head and reached his shoulders. The rain was now coming down in larger amounts, and he slowed down to a stop, standing in the middle of the yard once more, the world around him still moving, but he knew his feet were planted on the ground firmly.

The world slowed down after awhile, and the rain came down sharper, but he didn't care. It was such a difference from his warm room, that the coldness of the night was welcomed. He jumped slightly when he heard a voice speak.

"What are you doing?" Kurama turned around, panting a little from the spinning, but smiled in greeting of Hieis cold stare. He stuttered for words. "Uh...I was..."

Hiei shook his head, leaning against the fence, saying ," I know what your doing, but why are you out here"  
Smiling once again, he shrugged, and Hiei narrowed his eyes defiantly. Jumping the fence, he made his way to Kuramas side.

"I was...dancing in the rain. What else?" His voice was full of amusement. Kurama looked down into Hieis eyes, and saw Hiei was giving him a weird look. "What?" he asked defensively, and when Hiei shook his head, he nudged him and asked again in a 'don't laugh' kind of voice, "What?"

This time Hiei smirked and replied, "I've never heard of anyone dancing in the rain before." Kurama was silent, and then giggled. Hiei just smirked wider, and walked over to stand under the tree to get out of the rain, Kurama following him.

It was damp, but dry enough for him to sit down on his knees so he was eye level with Hiei. A rumble broke the silence that had been between them, and Kurama finally asked, "So, why were you out here?" Hieis' form seemed to stiffen, but maybe it was just the darkness and the coldness numbing his mind.

"I was out here to..." he paused, and sat down next to him, so he was slightly shorter than Kurama, but he continued. "I was out here to get away from my father. He's drunk...again." Kuramas heart sped up when he heard this, but also from the fact of how close he was sitting next to him.

"Wheres Yukina?" he asked, and watched how Hieis form stiffened once again then relaxed, as if to remind himself that he could trust Kurama.  
"She was lucky tonight-Yukina is staying with her friend Shiro Asakura. Don't know her, but apparently, Yukinas' going to spend the night. I trust her to be safe"  
Kurama nodded gently, and urged him to continue. "My father...he becomes very violent when hes drunk. So, to protect myself, and Yukina, I either send Yukina to her friends house, or up to her room where she locks her door. The house will be a mess when I get back tonight, so for now I just want to stay here. I hate him,"

Hieis explanation caused Kurama to shift slightly, and when he heard the confession of his feelings about his father, he was unsure of what to do. "Well...wheres your mother?" Hiei sighed, and turned to face Kurama, their faces inches apart. "Shes' dead. Died in a fight with my father. Yukina was to young to understand, and she still thinks that mom died from an accident of falling down the stairs. But I know better-he pushed her down them on purpose, to get rid of her. I don't know why he did it, but I know it wasn't an accident, because I was there."

Kurama shifted closer, and said quietly, "You were there?" Hiei nodded, and was about to say something when the backdoor of Hieis' house slammed open against the wall, catching Hieis attention and a silouette was formed against the darkness of the night.

"Hiei! Get your ass in here right now!" The short teen beside him stiffened distinctly, and Kurama touched his arm gently. Hiei once again turned to look at him, and Kurama offered a smile. Looking into Hieis' deep red orbs, he said quietly in his ear, "If you need me, I'll be here, okay?"

Hiei nodded as his father yelled for him again, this time slurring over his words. Then he was alone, left with nothing but the darkness, the rain, and the moment of excitement leaving him emptier than ever.

The next day at school was as interesting as the day before. Kuwabara had apparently forgotten about what Hiei had said, and when he went over to talk to Yukina, Hiei shot him a death-glare, causing Kuwabara to yelp and run behind Yusuke. Yukina laughed and Kuwabara blushed and came out of hiding.

The rest of the walk to school was full of Yukina, Keiko, and Botan squealing, talking, and doing things girls ususally do around guys they know. Koenma caught up with them halfway to the building. Botans' face flushed a bright red when he called her name, and she slowed down to wait for him.

They walked in the back of the group for a while and all the while they were talking, Botans face was turning redder and redder, until at one point, Botan squealed in a high-pitched voice. Afterwards, Koenma came to talk with Yusuke and the guys, and Botan hurried past him and talked to the girls about what happened.

Kurama didn't catch anything that was said, and Hiei just shrugged. "I don't care to know what happened." Kurama smiled, and looked Hiei over.

Today, he was wearing a similar outfit from yestserday, only today the pants were silver and the shirt was a short sleeved black shirt with cut off gloves that covered the rest of his arms. The only piece of skin showing from his arms was the part where the skin didn't touch the shirt or the gloves(Okay, his shirt looks like Kais' outfit from Beyblade: G Revloution, okay! I don't know what those thingys hanging off them are called, so, just bare with me, okay?).

Hieis shirt for today said, "Living life right is like living a nightmare." Kuramas' smile widened, and he cocked an eyebrow in Hieis' direction. Kuramas outfit consisted of baggy blue jeans that showed his boxers slightly(A/N: WOOHOO!) and a tight dark red shirt with his usual hippy sunglasses in place.

Hiei smirked when he saw Kurama looking him over. 'This Kurama...' He let his thoughts trail off.

"I hate this fucking school!" shouted Yusuke during lunch. Kurama looked up from his plate of watery spaghetti. "Why?" he asked, and Yusuke turned to give him an angry look. "I just hate it here! This food absolutely sucks ass, and-" He was cut off by a tapping on his shoulder.

"What!" he yelled, turning around to see his principal. "Mr. Urameshi, I would be very appreciative if you would please keep quiet." Yusuke glared at the older man, and spun around to face Kuwabara. Hiei stared at his food, and Yukina sat down next to Botan, who had been talking to Koenma.

After a few minutes, Hiei got up, and turned to leave the lunch room. "Hiei-chan, where are you going?" asked Yukina. "I'm cutting school for the rest of the day. Anyone else who wants to come can join me."

They stayed seated for a few seconds before Yusuke jumped up, pulling Keiko along, and Koenma followed. Kurama shrugged, and Kuwbara looked over at Yukina. "I'll cut if you will," he said, and Yukina nodded, and they all left the school.

Walking away with nobody else felt weird, so Kurama ran to catch up with Hiei who smirked at him, sending shivers down his spin, but not from the cool weather. Yusuke, Botan, Koenma and Keiko caught up a few seconds later, and they all waited for Kuwabara and Yukina.

When they finally came, Hiei narrowed his eyes threateningly at Kuwabara, but he either didn't care, or didn't see him, just pulled Yukina along past him. Kurama grabbed Hieis's shoulders just as he started after the orange haired teen. "Let him go, Hiei." he said quietly, and the shorter teen just glared angrily after Kuwabara.

"I told him to stay away from her...I told him..." Everybody else was getting slowly farther away from them, and Kurama pulled Hiei against him, so Hieis' back was against his front. Leaning down, he felt Hiei slowly relax, and when his ear was inches away from his mouth, he whispered, "Don't worry, Hiei. Kuwabara would never do anything against Yukinas' will. Just let it go, hon, let it go."

Hieis' form shivered unexpectantly as the words were whispered in hot puffs in his ear. But Kurama didn't let go after he was done talking, instead he started to blow slowly in his ear, earning a low moan from him.

And then Yusuke was idiotic enough to ruin the moment.

"Hey you two, hurry up, we're going down to Wendy's!" They broke apart after that, and suddenly it never even happened.

That night it rained again. Kurama was home alone, as his mother was working late that night. As he was heating up some pizza, he heard someone yell from outside. Confusion marring his face, he looked outside the window, and saw an older man dragging out a young woman by the arm. The girl seemed to be struggling, and the older man suddenly turned around and hit the younger girl.

Kuramas' eyebrows furrowed down in confusion as he walked out the door of his kitchen and hurried out the front door towards the screams and pleas of the girl. Getting closer, he saw the girl was really Yukina, and the man who was dragging her was probably her father.

"Father, please, I didn't mean to, I'll-I'll clean it up, please-" The man didn't let her finish and slapped her hard across the face. Kurama gasped, and ran towards them. 'Where's Hiei at?' he thought, and then saw the door was open. If he had any chance of saving Yukina, he needed to get Hiei.

Changing direction, he ran towards the door, and walked inside. The house was a mess, and there was dents all over the place. "Hiei...?" he shouted quietly, and a bang on a door from his left made him run over to it.

He swung the door open, and Hiei fell out onto the floor, his arms and legs tied together, gagged. His eyes were filled of anger, hate, and fear. Kurama quickly untied him and took the piece of cloth from his mouth. As soon as his body was untied, he sped off into the night, Kurama following him.

Kurama stopped though, as he watched Hiei tackle his father, and yell something to Yukina. A second later, Yukina was hugging him and crying. Picking her up bridal style, he ran towards his house and opened the door. His pizza was done, but he payed no attention to it as he made his way to the bathroom to clean up her cuts and have her dryed.

"What happened?" he asked, putting iodine on her cut cheeks and handing her a towel to dry her ruffled wet hair. Yukina explained how her father had gotten drunk again and she had screamed when he tried to attack her. Hiei had come to her rescue, but not for long.

"H-he tied Hiei up and told me not to move. But I had to; he was going to kill me, Kurama! I can only thank kami that you heard me and rescued me and-Hiei!"

She jumped off the sinks' counter, and ran outside, Kurama following her. As Yukina neared her sidewalk, she cried out. Kurama paused next to her, panting, and looked down.

There, lying on the cold, wet sidewalk was Hiei, his head bleeding profusely from a gash on his head. There were many minor cuts, but all the same, it wasn't any good to stand out here in the rain.

"Oh, Hiei..." whimpered Yukina, and Kurama scooped him up as a flash of lightening arced across the sky. "We need to get him inside. Come on Yukina. You two can stay at my house tonight."

She nodded, and they all made there way back to Kuramas' house, the red head holding Hiei tightly against his chest, trying to warm the little teen.

WitchBlade:Well, interesting twist, no? 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Cry, baby, cry.

A/N:Sorry to have not updated recently. First, I was grounded for a whole year, then I was depressed, and then I had fucking writers block. Sighs And now I'm sick, I have a sore throat, I feel nauseous, and I have a head full of fucking snot. But I still seem to find the energy to continue this story, because somehow I feel I owe it to you guys.

Anyhow, let's get this over before I fucking puke all over everything.

Chapter Three-My Promise Unbroken

"Hiei...? Hiei, can you hear me...?"

Kurama sighed as he tried to gently shake Hiei awake. Yukina laid next to her brother on the couch where Kurama had placed Hiei for the moment, her head on his chest. She was crying softly.

He was covered with three different blankets(two of which were his own), and his face was pale. "What are we going to do?" whispered Yukina, looking over at Kurama.

The afore mentioned teen sighed, shook his head, and replied,"Well, what we should do is call the police-for child abuse," Kurama saw the hesitation of fear in Yukinas' eyes, the shame she felt of having everyone know what would happen. "But," he continued, shaking his damp hair out of his face, "it's not up to me, Yukina, it's up to you. So you tell me-what do you think we should do?"

Yukina's eyes shifted away to land on her brothers pale and now shivering form next to her. "I...I think we should wait for Hiei to wake up. He'll know what to do. He always does."

Kuramas' mother, thankfully, didn't come home that night; she called instead to tell her son that she would be spending the night at her friend Yoko Shimatsu's house, as it was to slick to drive home. Yokos' house was only a block away, while Kuramas' mother would have an hour drive back to the house if she herself drove home. Add that to her increasing amount of fatigue, and you'd have a pretty bad wreck on your hands.

So, Kurama agreed, said his goodnight to his mother, and went to tell Yukina the news. They had gotten over the first hurdle, but what would happen the next time something like this came up? Kurama wished there wouldn't be a next time, but he knew there would be. There would always be a next time, unless he did something about it.

Hiei awoke exactly two hours later. Kurama was hoping that this would mean that he would stop shivering, maybe even some of his color would come back. But if anything, Hiei seemed to get worse. He developed a fever within ten minutes, a cough in the next five, and almost got sick on Yukina in the next twenty.

Kurama knew that he had to get Hiei closer to his bedroom, so he could keep an eye on the little teen. Yukina went into the kitchen, and got a plastic bag from the cabinet, and a 7UP from the fridge. She then headed up to Kuramas' room, and handed it all to Kurama.

Hiei was now laying in Kuramas' bed, his eyes closed, taking deep breaths every so often. Kurama made his way over to him, and placed the garbage bag in a trash can that he had found in the bathroom(clean, of course!). He then opened the 7UP(A/N: Is it 7up or 7UP? I'll go with 7UP), and placed it next to him on the bedside table.

Hiei coughed, and Yukina jumped slightly. It hurt to see her brother like this; she had never seen him sick, not even when everybody else in the house had been diseased. "Oh, Hiei..."she whispered, and turned to leave the room. She didn't want to see this.

Kurama sighed as Hiei took another deep breath. "Kurama..." The redhead went forward to Hiei, who was now trying to clear his throat. "Yes, Hiei"  
He whispered, and stopped in front of him. "Will you...(he swallowed here) will you please open the window...? It's so hot in here, and I...I think I'm going to be sick...right..." Kurama jumped back as Hiei bent over the trash can and threw up. "Hold on, Hiei...I'll go open the window..."

Kurama hurried over to it, and opened it about five inches. He was met with a weak cool breeze. The rain had stopped; all that was left was now was a few flashes of light and some thunder. He heard Hiei throw up again, and felt a little nauseous, but ignored it. Instead, he went over to the opposite side of the bed, and climbed up on it. He shifted closer to Hiei, and reached out to him, hesitated, pulled back, then reached out again.

Finally, he decided to place his hand on his back, and he was startled to feel the young teen was shaking, and he could feel his heart beating-no...pounding-throughout his entire body. Hiei retched violently again, and coughed. Kurama started to rub his back, and muttered soothing words into his ear, and Hiei started to pant, before wiping his mouth with his arm.

He then turned to Kurama, who took his hand off his back. His eyes told Kurama he was sorry, but he didn't say it aloud. Kurama wondered vaguely why he was sorry.

The redhead reached past Hiei, and grabbed the 7UP, and handed it to the black haired boy, who took it gratefully. "Slowly..." he whispered, as the curtains on his window fluttered, washing the smell of vomit out of the air.

Hiei took only a sip, but coughed as he tried to swallow it. He managed to get it down, and Kurama smiled at him sweetly, taking the drink and putting it back on the table. Hiei sighed, closed his eyes, and fell back onto Kuramas' green silk pillows. He laid down next to Hiei, and gazed at his pale face, his shivering form, his red lips that contrasted to his skin. He looked so unatural, almost surreal, that when Hiei opened his mouth to cough, it surprised him.

"Are you cold?" Kurama asked him quietly, shifting closer to the boy, who shook his head. "No..." Kurama hesitated, then slid under the covers with him, and laid his head down on the same pillow. "Then why are you shivering?" he asked softly in Hieis' ear, who shuddered violently, partly because of Kurama being so close to him.

"Because...of you..." Kurama was taken aback at this answer, and said, somewhat in disbelief, "Because of me?" Hiei nodded, and took a deep breath. "You make me feel...weird, you know...happy. And only Yukina was able to do that...you make me feel...sick...but not like this. Same feeling, but not bad...I...I...dunno...delirous...? I...yeah. I'm...delirously..."

Kurama watched as Hiei's eyes fluttered open, and looked at the ceiling. They were glassy, like he wasn't really talking to him. Now Kurama understood-Hiei was telling him that he was delirous. "I...think...I know..." The words were coming out in gasps now, and his eyes were abnormally bright; they weren't just glassy anymore...Hiei was struggling not to cry.

Kurama kissed the top of Hieis' head, where the starburst was, and shushed him. "Shh, Hiei. You don't have to talk. Just go to sleep, hon, just go to sleep."

Hiei shook his head slightly, and one of his tears trickled down his face. He opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again, and whispered to Kurama before passing out, "My promise...unbroken..."

Witchblade:I actually had an idea to make a second part to this, but then I thought that this would be better. Perfect place to leave off, yes? Also, their humans, which means that they can get sick. Hiei's immune system was just stronger than Yukinas', that's why he was never sick around her.

Ja ne, baby. 


	4. notice

I'm having trouble writing HighSchool Love, because...I just don't know why really. This story is taking such a weird turn of events, that I can't actually remember the original plot. I think I'm going to re-read it, and see what I should do.

What do you guys think I should do? Please tell me in an email or a review! Thanks, BasketCase14

P.S.-Sorry about my name down there. 


End file.
